


The Ski Trip

by LadyStrallan



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: 19th Century, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrallan/pseuds/LadyStrallan
Summary: Sibella invites Monty along on the Hallward's family ski trip to a winter resort in Chizzlemere. They try their best to steal some moments of romance, while keeping Mr and Mrs Hallward in the dark. Smut in the last chapter :)





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, Monty, it would be such a bore if you didn’t come,” Sibella begged. The Hallwards were preparing to embark on a trip to a winter resort up in Chizzlemere. After informing Sibella about the getaway, Mrs Hallward presented her with a most exciting prospect; she could invite a friend to join them to Chizzlemere. Naturally, Monty was the first and only person she wanted to bring along, so she invited him to the Hallward residence one afternoon.

“I’d hate to leave Mother alone,” Monty countered. She slumped in the armchair she sat in.

“We could get someone to look after her. I’m sure Mama wouldn’t mind arranging that.”

“If he doesn’t want to go Sibella, you shouldn’t pester him,” said Mr Hallward, who had just entered the drawing room.

“You mustn’t intrude Papa. Besides, I’m sure Monty is only worrying for his mother,” she said narrowing her eyes at her father. Mr Hallward took a deep breath.

“Very well. You can inform me what Mr Navarro has decided.” Before leaving the drawing room, he shot Monty a dirty look.

Sibella knew what her parents thought of Monty; the distaste for “his kind” as her father put it. Mama was kinder, yet she almost worryingly often made Sibella promise her that he was only a friend, and nothing more. Sibella did credit herself to be a very good liar.

“When I have my own house,” She told Monty after her father’s exit, “I should have my own boudoir. That way no one will intrude on my conversations.”

“From the way you talk about the future Sibella, I could be convinced you were a clairvoyant.”

She giggled. “Imagine that.” After only a second of silence she resumed her badgering, “So, you’ve decided to come.”

“Sibella…”

“You have no reason to decline. We’ll see that your mother is taken care of, and I’ll make sure Papa doesn’t frown every time he hears your name. At least, not for the entire trip.”

“We shouldn’t pretend that this is something that it isn’t. That I’m someone I’m not.”

“I don’t care that you have a job or that you don’t live in a big house-“ Sibella tried to reassure him, but to no avail.

“You deserve someone better then me, Sibella. Have your parents introduce you to some strapping young baron.” Monty said, rising from his seat.

“But I don’t want some blasted baron,” she insisted, standing to grab his arm, “I like you. You’re charming, and handsome, and you make me laugh.”

“How could someone like me have any place in your perfect future. With your gowns, and your boudoir-“

“You’d fit perfectly into my boudoir.”

She looked at him with that smile and the most genuine ‘you’re the only one for me’ look in her eyes.

“I’m the luckiest bloke in all of England,” Monty decided.

“So it’s settled then. You’ll accompany us to Chizzlemere.” He looked at her like he was about to contest, but then his expression changed. She grinned the moment she knew he had caved. If Sibella knew one thing about Monty, it was that he could never say no; not to her.

“When do we leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Monty and Sibella! Expect some more Gentleman's Guide fics in the future.
> 
> \- LadyStrallan :)


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride up to Chizzlemere was especially exciting, due to Monty and Sibella having their own train compartment all to theirselves. The best thing about it, Sibella decided, was that there was no chance of anyone interrupting their unscrupulous snogging sessions. This meant that as long as the train was moving, Sibella could sit on Monty’s lap all she liked, without worry of her father, or mother, or Mrs. Blake, the maid, finding their scandalous daughter atop the lap of a man who most definitely was not her husband. At least, not yet, Sibella thought. She found herself pondering what exactly she and Monty would do once they were grown up. He already had a job; though a paperboy’s wage wouldn’t exactly support her hopes of a lavish lifestyle. Sometimes, the thought troubled her.

Sibella was the kind of girl who wants to have her cake and eat it too, and what a delicious cake Monty Navarro was. “What is it, darling?” Monty asked, between kisses as he noticed her pensive attitude. How she loved when he called her that.

“Nothing of importance,” she told him, then kissed him enthusiastically. Maybe having her way with Monty was just what she needed to get her mind off love, and marriage, and money, and the future. She imagined Monty kissing her on a chaise lounge in front of a fireplace, a blizzard outside. Her lips pressed together into her signature mischievous smile. “This is going to be the best holiday ever,” she told Monty. He laughed. She had always loved his laugh. The warmth and the smoothness of the tone; the fact that his lips were this close was such a treat.

“I do hope we could find some fun elsewhere than the lake,” Monty said. Before she had climbed on top of him, Sibella had just finished gushing to him about how exhilarating she found skating, and that Mama had just gotten her a brand new pair of figure skates and how they would look just lovely with her pink wool coat. There was only one issue.

Monty would’ve loved to see Sibella all rosy-cheeked from the cold, snowflakes sticking in her blonde curls and on her eyelashes; an excuse to hold her hand in front of other people, to show them that she belonged to him and only him. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he couldn’t skate.

He knew Sibella would react in one of two ways; she would either pout in disappointment because she couldn’t have her favourite young fellow as her skating partner, or she would laugh at him for being such a fool and not knowing how to skate. How awful, Monty thought, to be on the receiving end of a joke Sibella was laughing at. “What ever do you mean?” She asked. Sibella always enchanted Monty; it didn’t matter if she was beaming or if she had her brow furrowed like she did at this moment.

“I don’t want you to be disappointed if…” his voice trailed off. He looked into her eyes. He would do anything to see her smile like she did when he’d first agreed to go. He couldn’t bear to ruin her excitement; _he couldn’t. _“…if there’s bad weather.”

“_Nothing_ could ruin a holiday with you.” Her nose scrunched up in the cutesy way that made him melt.

The rest of the train ride was a delightful combination of more kisses, reading their respective literatures; Sibella had brought along a women’s magazine, and Monty was in the middle of a novel, and playing footsie during a game of cards. It was almost disappointing when the train began to slow, and the station came into view. Sibella and Monty shared an almost contrived moment, before leaving the compartment, where they both turned slowly to each other and smirked, eyebrows raised, almost to insinuate something dirty.


	3. Chapter 3

“Monty,” Sibella said between stifled giggles, “why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Well, from fear of this happening.”

“Fear of what, darling?”

It was all going so well. They had settled in the cozy chateau, but before Monty could say a word, Sibella had rented him a pair of skates and dragged him out onto the frozen lake.

“I’ll look like a newborn foal. Besides, aren’t you cold?”

Her arms crossed and she looked at him with a knowing gaze. “I won’t laugh at you, Monty.”

“That’s not-“

“Of course it is. Here, take my hand,” she said, helping him onto the ice. He stumbled for a second, but then found his balance. “See, you’re a natural.” She skated a bit away then turned back to face him. “Now skate to me.”

“Sibella, I-“

“Stop being silly and come over here,” she scolded.

He took a stride that was a tad too long and fell on his behind. Cursing silently, Monty struggled to stand from the ice, and glanced at Sibella. He knew exactly what she was doing, what this expression meant. Her nose twitching, her lips quivering in a pout; Sibella was trying her very hardest not to laugh at Monty’s clumsiness. “You told me you wouldn’t laugh,” He strained, as he got back onto his feet.

“It’s just so hard not to when you look foolish,” she said apologetically. He huffed. “Take smaller steps, then you won’t fall.”

He inched across the ice, little by little, only stumbling slightly. When he made it over to her, Sibella praised him with, “That was pretty good, for a beginner.” He chuckled. “How about a tour around the lake?” she asked.

“If you think I’m ready.”

“I believe in you.”

Those words would stick with Monty for many years to come. Just knowing that she, _his Sibella,_ believed in him was enough to get him through trouble. Linking her arm through his, she told him, “Just follow my lead.” Monty queried that he was often following Sibella’s lead. She seemed full of experience in _everything. _In his eyes, there wasn’t anything she couldn’t do, but maybe that was just because he believed in her too. They began to skate around the perimeter of the lake, slowly picking up their pace. Sibella started to giggle, and her infectious laughter made Monty laugh too. She looked over and saw the merry look on his face. “You’re really doing it, Monty,” she told him.

“I can do anything when I’m holding your hand,” he replied with a proud grin, which was returned by her own playful smirk.

“Do you think you can go on your own?” she asked him.

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we?” He had gained some confidence from the beautiful young woman on his arm, but this was the true test. She gently let go of his arm, and skated to a slow. Sibella watched with anticipation as Monty circled the lake, barely tripping, and definitely not taking a tumble. He skated back to her place on the ice, where Sibella was wearing a look of both bewilderment and pride. “Monty that was incredible.”

“My god,” he exclaimed, “an hour ago I had not even a concept of how to skate, and now…” He let out a breath of excitement. “I could kiss you!”

Monty grew a look of worry over what he had just said. Sibella leaned over so that her cherry lips were closer to his ear.

“Later,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Things are going to get steamy next chapter. Stay tuned! <3
> 
> \- LadyStrallan :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty and Sibella enjoy a night when Mr and Mrs Hallward are out.

_Later indeed, _Monty thought as he felt the sensation of Sibella’s lips against his. He kissed her neck against the recently locked door. Her hands found his chest, hastily unbuttoning his shirt. When she was half finished with the buttons, he swept her into his arms and carried her to the chaise lounge in the middle of the room. She giggled and playfully hit his chest as he carried her until he put her down and she held him close, kissing him languidly. He straddled her, removing his shirt fully, then he leaned down to her chest, sucking her collarbone as he slid his palm against her thigh. She was only in her undergarments, a corset and slip, as she had come to his room after Mr and Mrs Hallward had left. He scrunched up the slip, caressing her bare leg, until his hand wandered up too high and she swatted it away.

“_Monty…_” she warned. He knew she was slow to please; she wanted him to work for it. Monty knew, though, that there was a limited amount of time before Mr and Mrs Hallward would return from the dinner.

He tried to argue, “I know, but-“

Pressing a finger to his lips she said, “Shush, Monty.” As she retracted her hand she pulled him towards her, barely inches from her lips, “Kiss me…”

The kiss started slow but quickly devolved into a passionate mess of lips and tongues. As their lips parted Sibella let out a moan from deep in her throat. She twined her fingers in his hair, pulling his face close to her chest.

Sibella got into his lap, kissing him as he fiddled with the lacing of her corset. It was a difficult task; Monty having the distraction of Sibella’s kisses, one hand tangled in his hair and the other arm around his neck. When he loosened it enough she unhooked it and threw it to the floor.

He pulled the straps of her slip off of her shoulders, kissing her collarbone then moving his mouth lower. He massaged and kissed her breasts, as she tossed her head back in pleasure. Wanting to go further, he picked her up yet again in a bridal hold and carried her to the adjacent bed. She pulled the slip over her head and tossed it aside, stretching out on the bed. She looked absolutely perfect at that moment, Monty thought; her blonde tresses splayed out around her on the pillow, her pale skin almost glowing like the rapidly piling snow outside.

He kissed her, his hand behind her neck pulling her closer to him. He moved lower and placed a kiss on her inner thigh before beginning to stroke her. Sibella clutched at the pillow behind her head. He began to kiss her lips slowly, still pleasuring her. Her breathing hitched and she moaned as she orgasmed; Monty could feel himself growing harder. He begin to remove his trousers; his shoes were probably with his discarded shirt. Sibella watched him with narrow eyes, sat up on her elbows.

When Monty was down to only his boxers, Sibella climbed into his lap and kissed him, holding his face with both of her hands. As the kiss drew out, and they began to slip their tongues into the other’s mouth, Sibella slid a hand down Monty’s chest and into his boxers. He let out a staggered breath, and felt her smile against his lips.

Monty shuddered at her touch; her hands were cold. When she was done with him she pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him roughly before lowering her self onto his hard length. Monty let out a grunt and Sibella moaned. She grinded against him as they kissed, his hands raking across her back.

He took her by the waist and flipped her so that she was underneath him. He placed a few kisses on her collarbone and began to thrust into her vigorously. A noise similar to a whine escaped her lips. “Harder, Monty,” Sibella cried. He gripped the headboard and did as she had told him, which caused Sibella to let out a short scream.

She cried out his name in the heat of her climax, and he followed her immediately after, still clutching the headboard. Monty climbed off of Sibella and got into the bed with her, allowing her to rest her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. The only sounds that could be heard were their heavy breathing and the occasional pleasurable sigh. Sibella raised her head to look out the window.

“They must’ve been snowed in,” she said, “they’re probably staying at the Chattwicks’ until the weather dies down.” Monty hummed and nodded. Sibella smiled. “I was right.”

“About what, darling?” asked Monty. She laid back on his chest again.

“This was the best holiday ever.”

Monty chuckled. “I guess you were.” He placed a kiss to the top of her head.

They fell asleep in each other’s embrace, listening to the crackling of the fire place and the snowy wind outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! Sorry for not posting in a while. Hope you enjoyed this fic. I’m taking a little break to focus on school and musical theatre, but I will be back soon! <3
> 
> \- LadyStrallan :)


End file.
